1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for use with a magneto-optical disk recording apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magneto-optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus that can record and reproduce a magneto-optical disk of 64 mm diameter accommodated in a disk cartridge, i.e., a so-called mini disc (MD) are now commercially available on the market.
Heretofore, having erased recorded information magnetically recorded on a magneto-optical disk by radiating laser light on the magneto-optical disk, the magneto-optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus overwrites new recording information by a magnetic field modulation overwrite head (simply referred to hereinafter as "magnetic head"), the information being in the form of a magnetic signal of "1" or "0".
It has been customary for the user to carry the magneto-optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus when in use. Therefore, the magneto-optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus should be made small, light and thin. One effective method of solving the above-mentioned problem is to make the magnetic head small, light and thin.
However, the conventional magneto-optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus includes a magnetic head which comprises a bulk core, such as an E-type core or the like, around which conductors are wound many times. Accordingly, this type of conventional magnetic head is comparatively large in spacing factor (i.e., ratio of volume of conductors relative to the whole volume of the magnetic head). There is then the disadvantage that the magnetic head itself becomes large in size.
Moreover, because magnetic heads are generally electromagnetically shielded, it is unavoidable that a metal shield member serving as the electromagnetic shield member is complicated in shape because the magnetic heads are generally three-dimensional in shape.